simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FauxCerf/Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event - The Third Act
Category:Blog posts Welcome to my first blog, ...! Treehouse of Horror XXVI Event Besides all the disappointments and the frustration that the 3rd act bring to your game, here are some facts and tips you may not ignore in order to get the final prize, the Re-Neducation Center. As I'm writing my first blog, the event is scheduled to end in eight days. Since every previous events allowed us with 24 to 72 hours as takedown, let's say there's 9 complete days before the end of the event. Facts The Spooky Campfire While the campfire produced Nightmares and then, or during the first 2 acts, it's now producing Star Spawns that are not comming with . The camp is still upgradable but since no nightmares are produced, it is, for sure, much harder. Beside the four main kids (Bart, Lisa, Milhouse & Martin), no more jobs are performed at the camp. Number of Nightmares / Star Spawns in town For an unknow reason, EA has decided that the usual "bank" is not working anymore. A maximum of 20 nightmares were visible in our town and we were able to have 40 more, "pending" in a bank so they were added and able to be tapped. So, a maximum of 20 Nightmares / Star Spawns can be found in our town at one time. Visiting friends Star Spawns are now tappable in our friend's towns but again, no are rewarded. The four façades Tasks performed at the Scream-son House, Kill-E-Mart, Krusty Murder & Moe's Terror are now rewarding normal and . Getting Candy Apples in Act Three The Quests The 3 quests for that act reward you with Candy Apples for each tasks. * The Sandwich Horror; Make Adults Gather at the Simpson House (x5) * The Blameless City Pt. 1; Tap M'nthster to Knock Him Out of the Sky (x10) * The Blameless City Pt. 2; Defeat M'nthster at the Campfire (x10) * Something Strange in the Neighborhood; Send Kids to Hunt Nightmares * The Blameless City Pt. 3; Tap on the Sunken Temple (x10) * The Blameless City Pt. 4; Tap Star Spawn (x10) * The Blameless City Pt. 5; Defeat M'nthster and Sink the Sunken Temple ** You'will have to wait until the end on November 17th at 1am GMT to defeat M'nthster once and for all in a Final Epic. So, you're getting 600 and will get another 100 on Nov. 17th. Getting Wood I've to admit that it is now considerably harder to complete it, but it is still possible to collect 100 everytime you complete Getting Wood Pt. 6. The Daily Play Combo ]] 75, 100, 125, 150 or 250. M'nthster Every 14 hours or so (the counter is not working correctly, but it's an average time), you will have a new chance to beat M'nthster * M’nthster is appearing on the screen, at a larger scale, at the Sunken Temple, to tap. ** 5 are rewarded for each tap for a total of 50. ** A bonus of 200 is rewarded. * You're now having to deal blows (damage) to M'nthster 10 times. The tasks are done at the Campfire. Blows are randomly awarded: ** Bart, Clockwork Bart, Milhouse, Martin and Lisa rewards 1 or 2 * *** The task rewards the player with 4 ** Radioactive Milhouse, Wizard Martin, Saxophone Lisa rewards 2, 3 or 4 *** The task rewards the player with 8 ** So there's a minimum of 20 *** 2 premiums at 8 each (2x4 blows) and a freemium at 4 (2 blows) ** And a maximum of 40 *** 10 freemiums at 4 each (10x1 blows) ** A bonus of 300 is rewarded. * After that, you're moving back to the Sunken Temple. ** 10 are rewarded for each tap for a total of 100. A total of 650 for each cycle is rewarded. Another 20 to 40 more with the four main kids. * After reporting that he got 9 blows sending his 4 freemiums kids at the camp, Locoquito has also reported that he was able to take down M'nthster in one round. Or it is just other glitches, or EA have review the random rewards... One last thing, while fighting M'nthster at the campfire, Star Spawns are not spawnings. Kids Hunting Nightmares While the Kids were roasting S'mores at the Campfire during the first 2 acts, they are now hunting Nightmares at the Brown House in the third act. As soon as the Something Strange in the Neighborhood's quest is started, you can send kids hunting. If you were able to choose what kind of nightmares were produced at the camp, the following characters can only hunt a specific nightmare at the brown house. Again, it's a 4-hours task, but was previously fixed at 8-hours before a Server Update on Nov. 5th around 8pm GMT. Every nightmares will produce is own currency and one . * Skeletons (Freemium = 4; Premium = 16; Total = 20) ** Freemium: Bart & Database will produce 2 each ** Premium: Gino Underdunk Terwilliger & Laura Powers will produce 4 each ** Sherri and Terri will produce 8 * Bunnies (Freemium = 8; Premium = 12; Total = 20) ** Freemium: Milhouse, Ralph, Rod & Todd will produce 2 each ** Premium: Jessica Lovejoy, Shauna & Uter will produce 4 each * Zombies (Freemium = 4; Premium = 16; Total = 20) ** Freemium: Martin & Michael D'Amico will produce 2 each ** Premium: Kearney, Greta Wolfcastle, Jimbo & Squeaky Voice Teen will produce 4 each * Snakes (Freemium = 10; Premium = NA; Total = 10) ** Freemium: Lisa, Dolph, Hugo, Janey & Nelson will produce 2 each * Unfortunately, and only EA know why, Saxophone Lisa, Radioactive Milhouse & Wizard Martin are considered as freemium like Clockwork Bart who is one. * If you haven't figured out yet, kids can be send hunting after you click on a Brown House and select them. Buildings / Decorations Previously available, some buildings and decorations are rewarding Nightmares. * Mausoleum = 8 / 8-hours * Pet Cemetery = 10 / 10-hours * Hollow Snake Trunk = 12 / 12-hours * Freakmobile = 12 / 12-hours * Gate to Nowhere = 24 random Nightmares ** You'll see in the following section, that in fact, only 20 are rewarded, thx to EA. * 1 Nightmare = 1 Hints Like I said at the top in the "Facts" section, because EA, for an unknow reason, has decided that the usual "bank" is not working anymore, a maximum of 20 Nightmares / Star Spawns can be found in our town at one time. Knowing that, here's some tips that can be helpful. Before collecting any Nightmares Try to collects all the "Star Spawns" in your town before starting to collect Nightmares at the Brown House or from buildings and/or decorations. * What I'm doing for that, is hiding near the Spooky Campfire for 10 minutes so all Star Spawns will come to me. Hunting at the Brown House To make sure you can collect all your Nightmares Hunting at the Brown House don't send them to only one house, but to many of them, if not, you will surely lose nightmares and then, Candy Apples. Since I'm having all the 23 available Kids, and because I like to have a "buffer", I'm doing it that way (you do it your way): * Brown House # 1: Bart, Lisa, Milhouse & Martin ** 2 + 2 + 2 + 2; Rewards 8 ** Placed near the Campfire so the main 4 kids are ready to fight M'nthster. * Brown House # 2: Kearney, Greta Wolfcastle, Jimbo and Squeaky Voice Teen ** 16; Rewards 16 * Brown House # 3: Gino Underdunk Terwilliger, Laura Powers & Sherri and Terri ** 16; Rewards 16 * Brown House # 4: Rod, Todd , Jessica Lovejoy, Shauna & Uter ** 16; Rewards 16 * Brown House # 5: Dolph, Hugo, Janey, Nelson, Database, Michael D'Amico & Ralph ** 8 + 2 + 2 + 2; Rewards 14 Be sure to leave enough room between the houses so the "new" IRS' radius won't affect your collection. Collecting from Buildings & Decorations The same applied collecting Nightmares from buildings & decorations previously covered. * Be sure to leave enough room between the items so the "new" IRS' radius won't affect your collection. Maths to get Candy Apples Only you know how many you have at this time. Here's some maths to help you figure if you'll make it to Holiday Homer, U.F.P. or the most wanted, Re-Neducation Center. Of course, all depends on the time you can play the game and its frequency. * Fighting M'nthster ** 650 + ±25 (20 to 40) * Sending Kids to Hunt Nightmares ** 2 for each freemium *** Having all 13 means 26 each time ** 4 for each premium ** 8 if you have Sherri and Terri * The Daily Play Combo ** 700 every 5 days * The Quests ** 700 + possible 100 a few times * Collecting from Buildings & Decorations ** You were able to figure it out looking at the section up there. The Shopkeeper's Challenges A lot of you are freaking out about the Shopkeeper's Challenges. * November 9th; Squish 30 Skeletons ** You have 8 days to collect them ** Not finishing challenge 1 will NOT prevent next challenges from unlocking ** Hunting at the Brown House *** Freemium: Bart & Database will produce 2 each *** Premium: Gino Underdunk Terwilliger & Laura Powers will produce 4 each *** Sherri and Terri will produce 8 ** Mausoleum = will produce 8 / 8-hours ** Gate to Nowhere = will produce 24 random Nightmares * November 13th; Squish 30 Zombies ** You have a minimum of 3 days to collect them ** Hunting at the Brown House *** Freemium: Martin & Michael D'Amico will produce 2 each *** Premium: Kearney, Greta Wolfcastle, Jimbo & Squeaky Voice Teen will produce 4 each ** Freakmobile = will produce 12 / 12-hours ** Gate to Nowhere = will produce 24 random Nightmares Craftable Items In order to have all items at one place, making it easier to make your choices ;o)) Crafting on the Main page I won't make it, I need more time Since every previous events allowed us with 24 to 72 hours as takedown, there's no reason it would be different this time. Make sure that your TSTO application is not automatically updated in your App. Store. That way you'll have some downtime until the upgrade become forced. ---- Well, this was my first blog, english is not my maternal language so please be kinf with me ;o)) I'll accept any gramatical/syntax/typo corrections made to it and I'm open to any comments using the usual form below.